The present invention relates to methods and systems for distributing products to customers. More particularly, the invention relates to a method and system that tracks the use of products using radio frequency tags and provides information to a central computer to enable automated restocking, inventory, tracking, or reordering of the products.
The Internet, EDI, and similar systems permit businesses and ordinary consumers to order goods. However, the delivery of those goods still depends on distribution systems that are based in the physical world. The science-fiction ideal of being able to instantly have goods pop out of a computer or to receive them through a “transporter” or some other device has not yet been realized, and probably will not for many, many years. Presently, consumers may have goods shipped via various overnight delivery services. One drawback of present delivery technology is that it is primarily paper-based. Orders are made on paper and delivery involves shipping invoices, receipts, and other paperwork, which is costly to handle and annoying to many people. Even with technology that is not paper-based, ordering and receiving goods requires a number of steps. For example, for a typical Internet order, a consumer must view the applicable Web site, select the item, such as by clicking on an icon, fill out an electronic order form, and wait for the product to be delivered. Regardless of whether paper-based or electronic technology is used, present delivery methods usually require that the customer or his or her agent be present at a physical location to take the delivery of the ordered product. Further, delivery is usually made to a loading dock or similar location. This requires some internal distribution system to deliver the goods from the initial delivery point to the location where it is actually needed.